Brother of Apollo and Artemis Father of Percy Jackson
by menago57
Summary: Follow the crazy horny action life of the older brother of Artemis and Apollo


I do not own PJO or HoO

3rd person POV:

Leto is about to give birth to triplets and us on Delos trying to find a place to give birth. She then heard Lord Chaos and Lady Order that they'll build a hut for her and the kids.

She accepts and when she finds the hut she goes into labor for the first time. Lady Order and Lady Hestia help her give birth to her Firstborn son Thor Brian. He likes to be called Brian. He helps Leto out a lot by collecting her food and fresh water.

4 days later he helped deliver Pheobe Artemis. Letos first born daughter who likes to be called Artemis. Brian and Artemis get along greatly.

5 days later Artemis and Brian help Leto deliver Phoebus Apollo. Who likes to be called Apollo. The 3 all became very close to each other.

Then everything change as soon as they got to Olympus. Brian became a outcast because of his domains.

Brian is the God of Wolves, Volcanoes, Eclipses, and Loyalty. All because he became the God of Wolves everyone turns their backs on him. Except Artemis, Hestia, Demeter, Hera, Apollo, Hermes, Poseidon and Hephaestus.

Brian then leaves Olympus and goes back to Delos where he spends time with Leto. Until 2 weeks after he returns when Leto became ill and faded 2 hours later.

He tried to talk to Artemis and Apollo but they were to busy. Apollo was chasing girls and Artemis was hunting with her hunters.

Brian felt all alone and caught the attention of Hemera and Nyx.

They all became close and soon Brian had Hebe with Hemera and Khione with Nyx.

Brian rarely has demigods and when he does he tries to keep them away from the gods but the Fates make them die from battles started by the gods. Brian's kids were Leonidas, Achilles, And Helen.

Let's just say Brian was pissed when Apollo himself killed Brian's very first demigod son and Ares himself forced himself on Brian's only demigod daughter ever Helen. And hes mad at Aphrodite because she cursed Helen because of her natural beauty.

Helen died 2 days after being cursed.

Apollo killed Achilles because He thought Achilles stole his treasures in his temple But Achilles was trying to get Helen to safety at the time of the thievery which was caused by a son of Hermes. Let's just say Brian is on a warpath for revenge.

**Artemis PoV:**

I was outside of Troy looking over the battlefield when I heard a cry of Loss and Pain "Curse You Apollo, Ares, and Aphrodite." The Voice says I heard that voice before.

"I Thor Brian the oldest Son of Zeus and Leto hearby Curse you and your children. May you never find Loyalty in anyone and be attacked by any wolf in your area" Brian says. Oh my God's I forgot about my older brother.

I flash to him and she him grabbing two body's a boy Achilles and a girl Helen. I look at Brian to see what he's doing with the body's. But what he does surprises me.

He puts 2 Dracama on their eyes and 1 under their tongues. And speaks to them. And what he says makes me cry out loud.

"I'm so sorry my children. I tried to keep you away from that world but those old hags don't know when to leave people alone. Can't I have some peace again I feel like I'm watching my mother fade again over and over again. Everyone I know ignores me except my children and my lovers but soon I'll fade because that piece of shit king that I won't ever bow to nor will I ever call father. I'm going to slowly kill Ares for raping you. My only daughter Helen. Hades please allow Helen to enter Elysium. Aphrodite I'll find you and kill you for killing my daughter over jealously of her natural beauty.

Now as for you Achilles I'm going to kill my own brother Apollo because he had no business in killing you because his temple was raided by Hermes son who is by the way working for Gaea. He killed you because you were the leader of this army. But at the time of the raid you were trying to get her out of Troy so she can live because Hector was going to rape her as well as Ares Zeus, Hercules, and Dionysus.

Please Hades let him go to Elysium. Now all I have left alive is my other son in Sparta who will die soon as when. My other daughters are Goddesses and are busy Being Zeus's cupbringer and making Snow storms." Brian says and sighs kissing each one on the head. He turns and sees me.

"Hello sister." He says I hug him and cry into his shoulder. We both start crying and hugging each other. Then things got very ugly very fast. Apollo showed up and Brian is going to kill him.

"Hey Little Sis who is this?" Apollo asks. I was about to answer but a bloody curdling growl escaped Brian's mouth.

"You better get the fuck out of here Little Brother I'll give you 5 seconds to leave." Brian says.

"Who are you? I don't have a older brother? And why should I leave?" Apollo answers back. Brian turns into his Wolf form.

I explained holding Brian back. "You remember Brian right?" Apollo slowly nods and then goes wided eyed. "You killed his son Achilles for no reason Achilles was trying to get his sister Helen out of Troy who was raped by Ares and cursed by Aphrodite out of jealousy. So in a matter of 2 days he's lost his very youngest son Achilles and his only daughter Helen over the gods jealousy. He now only has Himself, His oldest demigod Leonidas, and his godly daughters Hebe, and Khione." I say trying to calm Brian down. I start petting him and he starts to calm down.

Apollo leaves after I'm done. I then asked Brian to join my hunt. "No. I've seen what your hunters are like. Your hunters kill my creations for fun I'm not the creator of the wolves like Lycaon but actual Wolves up in the north because they can withstand the cold and they are loyal to me some are pups and go do their own things I don't order them around. Your hunters just shoot at anything that's not a female." He says I flinch.

'Are my hunters that bad?' I ask myself. I flash to my temple But not without thinking about Brian and my oath I saw him change back and he is hung about 11 inches. maybe one day I could get that. What am I thinking he's my brother. but then again so is Zeus and Hera.

I sigh and fall asleep after fingering myself to my first ever orgasim.

**Apollo's PoV:**So I just killed my own brothers child Achilles was Brian's child. Oh my gods Brian got with Thetis. I have to tell father.

I flash to the throne room where I see Hebe and I wave seductivly at her she scoffs and rolls her eyes at me. I frown and then looked into her eyes and notice Brian's Ocean Blue eyes mixed with a Yellow, Orange, Red Mix. Hebe is Brian's Child as well. who else does he have? I felt a cold shiver and turned around and saw Khione. She too has a Dark Ocean Blue with a Black and Purple eye color.

"Our Father told us what you did and let's just say watch your children closely because they'll betray you. It's your curse now until he forgives you which I highly dought he'll forgive you at all." Khione says to me.

"Why?" I ask "Because you forgot about him and your mother Leto who by the way faded. Which made our mothers find him and help him and fell in love with him before being forced away by Lady Order and Lord Chaos." Hebe says

"Who is your Mother's?" I ask. They laugh "My mother is Hemera" Hebe says. "And my mother is Nyx" Khione says.

I hear gasp around me I look around shocked and saw the council all there "Who is your Father then?" Athena and Zeus ask at the same time Hebe and Khione laugh.

"Thor Brian God of Wolves, Volcanoes, Eclipses, and Loyalty. The Oldest and Banished Son of Zeus and Leto Because he's the God of Wolves. But also because of his domain of loyalty. Zeus is scared because if he allowed Brian to stay he'd overthrow him and with loyalty as a domain Brian can severe any and all loyalty tied to Zeus." Hebe and Khione say and flash out.

"So you killed Achilles in cold blood?" Hera says. "Why do you care?" I answered back.

"Because he actually Prays to me and Hestia. Brian can probably Take Hestia, Artemis, Hebe, and Khione's Virginity because he gentle, Loyal and by far respectful enough to do so." Hera says.

"You do know who Achilles mother is right?" I asked.

"Yeah I do and to answer your question I know the Titans that are peaceful like Calypso, The Hesperites, Thetis, Selene, Eos, and Hecate all want to be with him and I can tell you that if Leto didn't fade she would have probably want to be with him romantically like the rest do like Hebe, Khione are his daughters and they want his dick like Artemis wants him as well she's dreaming about him right now." Hera says and dismissed the meeting.

I sigh "I got a lot to make up for." I say to myself.

"Or do You???" I hear a creepy old man's voice say.

"Who are you???" I asked it

"All in due time my friend All in due time" It says and laughs evilly in my head.

**Please review**


End file.
